An apparatus for exposing air to an aromatic substance at a uniform level of aroma for a certain period of time without the use of a gas, fire, or applied electric heat source. The apparatus comprises a housing embodied as an upper lid part, and a lower reservoir tank part. The upper lid part includes at least one air inlet hole and at least one air outlet hole that permits air to be sucked into the closed free space mixing chamber wherein the air comes into contact with a liquid aromatic substance spray, and then wherein said air is exhausted to the environment at a uniform rate. The apparatus also includes an impeller means, driven by a motor, for generating an air flow through the free space mixing chamber, and a pump means for producing a liquid flow within the chamber.